


Chapter 1 -A lunch at Shakky's rip-off bar

by sparkly_ginger



Series: Quest for origins [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Selfship, ocxcanon, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_ginger/pseuds/sparkly_ginger
Summary: On Sabaody's archipelago, after the battle of the Human Auction Room Kid and Anya have to talk. They decide to see each other the next day at Grove 13 to get lunch at Shakky's bar.
Relationships: OCxCanon - Relationship, Selfship - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship
Series: Quest for origins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704367
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 1 -A lunch at Shakky's rip-off bar

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my story Quest for origins! Don't hesitate to read the prologue "Get to know the protagonist!" for more understanding. 
> 
> xoxo

\- if we get separated, let’s meet at Grove 13! Says Silvers Rayleigh at the Straw Hats

\- understood!

A portal appeared, Anja getting out of it. She wipes the dust on her, her portal disappearing. She hears the information the former pirate gave, frowning a little. But before she can lose herself in her thoughts, The Captain Kid shouts at her:

\- hey Anya! We need to talk, let’s not stay here with an Admiral in the vicinity, come with us.

\- huh? You wanna talk, Kid?! Over a drink, I hope.

\- It can be.

They exchange a smirk before leaving together the Human Auction Room and the Grove 1. The group composed of Kid’s Pirates and Anja flee the Marines after their fight, which was more like a training… leaving the remaining to the Heart’s Pirates.

After breaking the bridge between the Groves, the group makes its way quietly, even though the Marines still try to chase them.

\- we destroyed the bridge, but they are determined to hunt down. Notes Killer

\- where there’s life, there’s hope. Retorts Anja, amused

But suddenly, all her senses hurry up. Her eyes go wide as the time seems to slow down. She turns her head, seeing right waiting for them one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea: Bartholomew Kuma. He slowly opens his mouth, preparing himself to shoot a laser through it to Kid. In emergency and still slowly, she goes ahead, getting the Captain out of the way in the process. She stretches her arms, palms glowing as a light comes out from them.

Then, this is like time recovered. Everything speeds up. Kuma shoots its laser but before it can touch Kid, Anja is in front of the group, a shield made of portals appearing at the same time. The laser crushed against the portal which stand the brutal and strong impact. Anja’s arms move backwards a little, as if she takes the collision too.

Kid and his crew are shocked, taken to task from the sudden action. For them, time flew like a lightning, as well for the reflexes of the ginger. A gigantic shield of portals made by Anja protects them from an enemy they’d never imagine encounter here.

\- w-what does a Warlord does here ?! asks Kid irritated

\- you said it, an Admiral is coming, and we are near the Marine’s Headquarters: Marineford. Answers Anja

Her shield disappears but the woman keeps her eyes on the Warlord. Anja feels her legs go weak and begins to fall. Quickly, Kid catch the woman with one arm by her waist. This capacity is powerful and useful, but used in emergency it cost Anja a lot of energy…

\- it’s not the time for a nap.

\- fuck off. She retorts, rolling her eyes

He can’t help but smirk, still holding her as she stands again. With his other arm he uses his devil fruit to attract everything metallic to him, creating his famous gigantic metal arm.

\- you can stand? or I’ll have to punch this fucker and holding you as well?

\- I am not a damsel in distress, and don’t you dare thinking I’ll let you all the merit for killing him!

In a swift movement she is no longer in his arms, disappearing in a portal. He frowns, sending her a glare when she reappears in the back of the Warlord shooting a laser on him with a portal.

\- you like lasers, don’t you?! I’ll give you plenty of it!

\- damn woman.

The Kid’s Pirates waste no time, attacking the enemy who is blocking their way.

During their fight they are joined by the Heart’s pirates who were fleeing the grove as well, for Kid’s annoyance… But something triggers the ginger, she learned a lot about Bartholomew Kuma, he always had a book with him, he speaks and have paws on his palms from his devil fruit. But this Kuma doesn’t speak, he only shoots laser from his mouth, same goes for his palms. Something is strange, she knows it.

The battle between 3 pirates and their crews against this Warlord is way too long and tiring for their liking. The only one’s still fighting are Kid, Law, Killer and Anja, their comrades all injured. However, Kuma isn’t in a good shape also. The more they attacked him, the more his real nature is revealed: mechanisms, wires… their enemy isn’t Bartholomew Kuma, one of the Seven Warlords… but a mechanical replica.

Finally, they success. The robot is lying on the ground, convulsing as its wires and mechanisms are out to the sun. The captains and Anja observe it, the three of them exhausted and partially injured.

\- what the fuck is this shit?! Asks Kid

\- it looks like a robot. Answers Law

\- duh! Thanks for your intervention Trafalgar, mechanic is my thing, stay to your medicine, weirdo. What I mean is: why?!

Law rolls his eyes, sighing. He is so exhausted he doesn’t even want to argue. Anja kneels, looking at the neck of the robot, it has a number tattooed on it: “PX-5”. She frowns, but before she can say anything an explosion echo not too far away from them. They turn their head in the direction of the sound, frowning deeper.

\- not that I don’t like you, which is the case for you Eustass, but I’m not going to take the risk to cross an Admiral today after all that.

Kid rolls his eyes at his turn while Law leaves the group with his crew. Anja raise herself, turning her gaze to the Captain.

\- let’s meet tomorrow when everything would have calm down. Join me at Grove 13 for lunch.

\- I hate when you give me orders but… I have to accept your proposition. You’re sure you’ll be able to go back to your hotel?

\- I am tired as hell but nothing will stop me to get a bath and a good night, Eustass Kid. And you know what?

\- hm?

\- fuck off.

Kid snorts, giving a smirk to the woman in front of him. She returns the gesture before they part, going in opposite directions.

*

The next day. Anja joins Grove 13 tranquilly, it seems like everything calmed down since yesterday. When she arrives in front of a huge mangrove with the number 13 on it, she sees Kid arriving as well from another direction.

She wears her famous black leather jacket with white faux fur on the collar that said “your worst nightmare” on the back. Underneath she has a mesh top with a simple bralette. Everything is tucked in her high waisted jeans which are hold in place by a belt with chains and rings on it. She has a lot of jewelleries, necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, everything. On her shoulder is a red bag big enough to fit a notebook, a pencil case and money. Her look is finished by a pair of white western boots. Kid always wonders how she does to keep them white as clouds, also the utility of it as she is so tiny compared to him.

On the other hand, he wears his famous outfit. His long brown faux fur coat with a maroon collar and gold spikes on the shoulders, his chest is bear underneath with just his pistol and dagger that crosses it. A blue scarf at his waist with an imposing belt hold his black and yellow pants that are tucked in his boots. Obviously, he has his googles and multiples bracelets. Classic Captain Kid aesthetic.

\- hey, we’re on time, huh?! Says Kid

\- what a coincidence! Retorts Anja jokingly

\- this part of the Archipelago is ill-famed, not really a place for a lunch.

\- yes, it is, I have someone to see.

\- really? I thought you wanted a date, you fooled me, don’t you?! He retorts with a smirk

\- aw, I’ll never do that! If you want the truth, I wanna see Rayleigh. It was him I searched yesterday, but things didn’t go as I planned. As always with you nearby.

\- it’s my fault now?! If that stupid Staw Hat didn’t punch right in the face a Celestial Dragon anything of that shit would’ve happen.

\- yeah, yeah, but dare you tell me that those fuckers didn’t deserve it, huh?

Both exchanged a glare that tells everything, how can they forget that he prevents her to be captured by one of the World’s Nobles after all?

\- yes, but I’d liked to punch this fucker myself!

\- just to have one more on your achievement list than Luffy, hm?

\- exactly.

She bursts a laughter as they made their way to Shakky’s bar. He laughs as well, walking next to her. They discuss a little, sending sarcastic jokes and comments to each other. People glare at them, but they couldn’t care less. They are powerful and they know it. People hate or fear them, that is how they can travel quite tranquilly, when they decide to not cause trouble.

After a walk, they stop in front of a bar: Shakky’s rip-off bar. Anja enters first, followed by the Captain. As the door opens, a little bell rings, then they close it behind them. A tall woman is behind the counter, smoking a cigarette.

She has black hair styled in a bob. She wears a short black and white with blue stripes jacket on the sleeves, a pink crop-top with a spider on it, a black pant with a white sarong around her waist. For her age, she seems timeless!

\- welcome, I am Shakky, what can I do for you, Anja, Eustass Kid?

\- you know our names? Asks Kid, frowning

\- who doesn’t? you made quite an impression yesterday with the little Monkey D. Luffy. Even my husband was impressed.

\- your husband? You and Rayleigh are married? Asks Anja

\- hm, you know, even though we were pirates and had a lot of adventures, you can’t stop love when it hits you.

She winks, making the two pirates uncomfortable. Shakky poses her cigarette on an ashtray before returning her gaze to the pirates.

\- I guess you wanted to see Rayleigh, Anja? And don’t stay here, take a seat I offer you the lunch.

\- hm- yes I have questions to ask him.

Kid and Anja takes place at the counter, sitting on stools. Shakky turns her back to them, preparing two lunches.

\- unfortunately, my husband is out for at least 3 days, he is coating the Straw hats ship. However, during my life as a pirate I learned a lot of things, maybe I can answer some of your questions.

\- oh, I’ll be glad if you could!

\- with pleasure my little one. So, what do you want to know?

\- hm… I wanted to know if you knew something about… me. My origins. My- my powers. Confesses Anja, embarrassed

Kid frowns, looking at the ginger. Shakky returns to them with two plates of food and poses it. They begin to eat, and the bartender elbow herself on the counter, taking her smoke and lighting it again.

\- what happened to you, little one?

\- I-…

Anja averts her gaze, playing with her fork in the food like a child. She is embarrassed to talk about her past, mostly because Kid is here. This is the first time she opens to him, the first time she lets her vulnerability showing. After a moment, Anja find her voice again.

\- I- I was adopted. My parents found me in front of their door, in a basket, with only a note saying my name and nickname. I lived in Baterilla, where Rouge gave birth few months before my abandon... She begins

Anja take a portion of food, eating while telling the story of her life. Then, she continues, playing with the fork between her fingers.

\- My mother, Ophelia, is a teacher, and my father, Lawrence, a Commander in the Marine. My mom told me that my powers appeared when I was around 1 or 2 years old, I tried to catch my toys from my bed when I was supposed to sleep. She smirks

Kid can’t help but smile a little at the thought of her action. But the smiles on Anya’s face disappear as she thinks about what happened next.

\- My powers are not from a devil fruit; I was born with them. And- I had troubled, and still have, controlling them. Like a lot of babies, I got nights terrors, but mines never left and- they caused me a lot of prejudices.

\- what kind? Asks Shakky, looking at Anja in the eyes

\- when I have nightmares, my powers take control of me. I create portal without knowing it, lasers shooting everywhere and- my skin begin to glow, my energy concentrate itself till I can’t contain it… It ends when I finally open my eyes and my parents falls unconscious. It happened a few times during my childhood. I still have some nowadays.

\- wow, you sure are dangerous even in your sleep. Retorts Kid

\- ahah, yes. My parents were worried for me, but they didn’t talk about it to anyone. They knew something was strange with me, they begun to wonder why I was given to them. But… someone knew about me, maybe the neighbours, because they told the Marine. When I was 7 or 8, my father was on land at the Marine HQ of Baterilla, they had a board with bounties. He saw a new one, it was mine.

\- you got your bounty at only 7?! Damn, I’m jealous.

The ginger let a chuckle escapes from her mouth, punching a little the shoulder of the man next to her. Even though the situation is tensed, this gigantic redhead always finds a way to make her laugh. She doesn’t know if it’s intentional, but still, she appreciates it.

\- That is how he discovered that the World Government knew me under Lost nightmare, Anja the lost nightmare.

\- what did your parents do when they discovered that bounty? Asks Shakky, taking a drag

\- they- they were afraid. They didn’t want to give me to the Marine, they knew what could happen: Impel Down, or worst, becoming a Celestial Dragons’ slave. But- they didn’t want to keep me no more… They abandoned me in another city of South Blue, they thought I could’ve a chance to survive…

At this moment, Kid who was drinking, poses his glass nearly breaking it at the same time.

\- they abandoned you and you dare calling them your parents?! What the fuck is wrong with you Anya?! Don’t tell me you have forgiven these fuckers?!

\- of course, I didn’t! What do you want me to call them?! They- They abandoned me, yes, but-

\- no buts! They are some shitty cowards who didn’t love you! They didn’t see past your powers! When you really love someone, you just don’t give a shit about their powers or whatever!

\- hey, hey big boy, calm down. You are right, but don’t take it personally. I want to keep my bar up and running.

Kid frowns but nod. Anja is totally frozen on place, looking at the Captain with big eyes of shock. Shakky finishes her cigarette, crushing it on her ashtray.

\- you were abandoned twice, and yet, here you are little one. You have become a great historian; I have followed your achievements, you know. I truly think knowledge is a power, and I must admit that you do a great job so far. I even heard that you two had an “accident” with some World’s Nobles before.

\- hm- thank you Shakky, it means a lot to me…

\- yeah, we met one on an island of Grand Line, this son of a bitch wanted to capture her.

\- I know, but what did he told you, Anja? That is the most important. Says Shakky with a smile

Anja’s eyes go wide, wondering how she knows. Kid frowns, not really understanding what is happening.

\- he told me that… he wanted me as a slave because I was the last one of my race. She confesses looking down

It’s the turn of Kid’s eyes to go wider, he didn’t know what this Noble said to her. And he wasn’t expecting any of that. Shakky hums, lighting another smoke.

\- by his stupidity and cruelty, you learned something about you. And unfortunately, he is right, you are not human, Anja. You are from a lost ethnic group.

\- lost? Like in my bounty’s name?

\- yes. Your people disappeared maybe hundred years ago. Your existence is a miracle Anja, it cannot be a coincidence.

\- b-but why?!

\- you must discover it, my little one.

The ginger is shocked by these revelations, and it shows on her face. She searched sources about her powers, everything that could give her answers even if it was rare, everything. She suspected that hypothesis, that she wasn’t human, that she was from another species. But having the confirmation, it breaks her heart a little.

However, she understands why the woman in front of her says. Deep in her heart, she knows that if she became an historian and took sea, it wasn’t only to discover her origins. She bought a boat with her savings to live an adventure. And it becomes too interesting to be spoiled like that. She wants to discover the truth by herself, she doesn’t want it to be given to her. Shakky sees that determination in the blue eyes of the ginger in front of her, that is why she wants to guide her.

\- I can give you advices and a guideline for you to move forward in this mist.

\- really?!

\- yes, I will be pleasured to share a little of my knowledge with you, angel. She smirks

Anja’s face radiates, a big smile pushing her cheeks to her eyes, joy emanated from the woman. Kid can’t help but smirk as well. He didn’t expect a lunch like that when he accepted her offer, but he is not disappointed, on the contrary, he is more intrigued and interested in her. More than he would like to admit, though.

The historian was really stressed about coming to Shakky’s bar with Kid, she was scared that he would maybe be mean to her, as she revealed herself. You know, Captain Kid isn’t a tender and is blunt most of the time! (Like her even if she will never admit it…). But after all, she doesn’t regret it, quite the contrary as she can’t suppress a smile when looking at the man.

The bartender takes a drag then clear their empty plates, putting them in the sink.

\- for your powers, you can learn to control them. It works like haki. You surely know what it is, don’t you?

\- yes, I read books about it. There are three types of haki: observation haki, armament haki, and conqueror’s haki.

\- exactly. You use frequently your observation haki, but you already know that.

\- hm.

\- but you need to control your conqueror’s one. For that, you need to work on your physical strength and your spiritual strength. You have it too Eustass, maybe you could train together.

\- huh?! How can you know I have this power?! I never used it!

\- I sense it, Ray sensed it too yesterday. Only the 4 of you resisted his power, that is a feat you know.

Anja and Kid look at each other, taken to task. They didn’t know that they had such powers.

\- the little Monkey has it as well, you Rookies are really some challengers! Chuckles Shakky

\- him too?! Shouts Kid

\- hm, hm. Anyway, little one your next destination is the Fish-man Island. I advise you to go searching at antique dealers. There is no much Marines down there, you should possibly find more interesting things. Go to the Sea Forest too.

Anja nods, taking from her bag her notebook as she notes the information’s given by the former pirate. After that, she thanks again Shakky for her help and the lunch before leaving with the Captain.

*

They walk next to each other, but don’t talk. They don’t know why. Maybe because it is a lot of information’s to proceed. Yes, this is surely that. Finally, the woman breaks the silence:

\- you wanted us to talk, no?

\- hm, yes.

\- so, let’s talk. Of what do you wanna talk with me? It seemed important.

They stop walking, Anja turning to Kid, looking at him. She have to lift her head to watch him in the eyes. “Damn giant” she thinks. He stops as well, looking at her.

His expression is harsh as always, but she sees an ounce of worry in his golden eyes. She frowns a little, wondering what is up with him. Afterall these travels, they know each other quite well now, but she never saw him thoughtful. Not what it doesn’t suit him. She must admit that his red hair maintained by his welder googles, his golden eyes and his smirk are quite attractive.

He looks at her face, deep in her blue eyes, that are nearly grey, hidden behind metallic glasses. Her hair is sleek as usual, same for her makeup, those red lips seems to never smudge. He wonders what lipstick she is using, as well for her nails that are forever sharps and black.

But before they can get lost by admiring each other features, the Captain clears his throat and avert his gaze, beginning to talk.

\- what do you like to do besides kicking asses and being a nerd?

\- what I like? Is this a job interview? She retorts chuckling

\- hm, I don’t know, Killer told me to ask you this shit.

\- oh, I see. I like to listen to music, a lot of rock especially, like you said I like kicking assholes and being a bookworm, but I really like to tinker too.

\- really?

\- Eustass, I am an alone woman traveling on a boat, I do everything by myself. Of course, I know how to use tools!

\- and what if I tell you that you don’t need to be an “alone woman traveling on a boat” anymore? Announces Kid with a smirk

Anja’s eyes go wide while she looks at the man. She doesn’t want to understand what he is saying, it seems too much for her.

\- what?!

\- join my crew. You are strong and cool; the crew already likes you. You survived on your sailing boat till here, but in the New World it will not be enough. Let’s make a deal: fight under my flag and become our historian, and in exchange we’ll follow you in your researches.

She let a deep breath leaving her mouth, realising for good the offer. Anja crosses her arms, a smirk on her face as she looks in Kid’s eyes with a determined look.

\- of course, captain.


End file.
